The Beginning
by SlythindorPrincess
Summary: He loves her....She loves him... what will happen if they tell it to each other?.. how will their friends take it? will they leave them both or will they support them? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Our Talk

**Hey people…Its MariaAshley here.. I just had the urge to type this..or write this.. so here it is.. hope you enjoy it...**

"Hey guys!" said Hermione.

"Hi Hermione.." replied Harry and Ginny

"Is Ronald here yet?" asked Hermione.

"Ohh.. no not yet…."said Harry.

"He went to look for something.. I think scabers.." added Ginny.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny kept on talking…..After 5 minutes Ron came. He walked over to Hermione."Hi"

"Hey ron-ron." Said Hermione with a smile.

"Yea.. haha… I gotta go… bye."

"What? Ron? Where are you always going to?" asked Hermione.

" Professor Lupin's old classroom.." replied Ron.

"Professor Lupin?!" Hermione asked in shock. "You…. In that class? You hate that class."

"Uhh.. I have some things to do." Said Ron nervously.

"oh..okay…bye"

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.

"I can tell he's lying." Said Hermione.

"How can you tell?" asked Harry.

"I've been going out with him for over how many months..and plus…. I'm his friend."

"Harry? Can I ask you something……before you go with Mr. Weasley to the Order of the Phoenix…..?"

Harry decided to stay in the Order of the Phoenix, so he won't be at Hogwarts anymore.

"Sure Hermione…." Said Harry." Anything.. you name it."

Hermione smiled. "Can you check on Ron for me.. if you can.?"

"Sure."

It was time to go to homeroom. Harry and Ron had the same homeroom.

"Ron!" said Harry.

"Hey Harry! How is it going? And aren't you supposed to be going with dad?"

"Uhm yea but I decided to stay for a while.." Harry replied. "Well what's going on with you and Hermione?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You hate Lupin's class…..if you hate his class why would you even be going there early in the morning?" said Harry. " Are you avoiding her or something?

"Well.." said Ron nervously. "Okay.. don't say anything but….Lavender wants me back…" He smiled. " I have been talking to her and that's why I don't hang out with Hermione now… I was actually thinking of asking my Lav-lav out today.."

"And what about Hermione?"

" I don't know….. probably break up with her? I don't know?"

"Mate that's bloody messed up.." Harry said.

"Whatever.." replied Ron

After homeroom Harry left. The day went on……

**That night…Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hi Ron."

"Mione? Can we talk in private?" Ron asked.

".. is there something wrong?" asked Hermione.

Ron led Hermione to his room.

"Hermione,…." Said Ron.

"Yea? Is there anything you want to tell me?

Just as Ron was going to talk to Hermione, Lavender came in and kissed Ron.

"Ohhh… is this what you want to tell me? Herminoe asked as her eyes watered up. "If this is it then forget it!"

Hermione ran out of the common room … and accidentally bumped into Ginny.

"Sorry."

"Hermione? What happened?" asked Ginny.

Hermione ran to the lake outside and Ginny followed.

"Hermione…please tell me what happened." Ginny pleaded.

"Gin. He was cheating on me." Said Hermione as tears ran down her face.

"Who? My git of a brother."

"yea.."

"Wait.. how did you find out he was cheating on you."

"well.." she said." He asked me if we could talk in private… so we went to his room…. Just as he was going to tell me something.. that daft bimbo Lavender came in and kissed him."

"Oh god… I knew there was something going on between them!" Ginny yelled.

"and I just ran out. And now here I am."

"Ohh Hermione." Said Ginny then hugged her friend. " Watch what I do to that GIT!!"

Hermione smiled.. Ginny _was _the strongest of the Weasley kids.

"Gin.. can I be alone for a while.. I need to cry a bit more… and I don't want you to see.."

"Alright…. But if you go back in the common room and my brother has a swollen black eye… don't assume it was me.." she said and winked, then left.

Hermione kept crying.. Then suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around. "Who's there?!"

"Oh its only me Granger."

Hermione couldn't see his face but she knew the voice. _Malfoy._

She turned back to look at the lake. "What do you want Malfoy." She hissed.

"Ouch.. that hurts the heart Granger." Said Malfoy.

He walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?!"

"Hey now Granger… I heard crying and I was curious."

"Really." She snapped back.

"Ouch.. another stab in the heart.. pretty soon I'll be dead Granger.." Malfoy said and smirked.

"Get away." Said Hermione.

"Look Granger… what's wrong?"

"Wow.. a Malfoy who's asking me what's wrong… isn't that a shocker."

"Look Granger… I … heard someone crying and I want to know why.."

Hermione looked at Malfoy..He really looked like he cared.

Hermione sighed. " It is about Ron.."

"Ohh weasel bee." He smirked. " What happened? You two broke up?"

"You wouldn't understand.." then she turned her head away from him.

"Try me." He said and took her chin and made her face him.

Hermione looked into his eyes and believed him. There was a twinkle in his eye that made her believe he did care.

"Well.." she started. " He was going to tell me something in his room and Lavender came in and snogged him."

"ouch… I'm sorry that happened to you Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Well ..now I ask you a question."

Malfoy smiled. "Oh alright."

"Why did you care to ask me why I was crying?"

"Well… I don't know…"

Hermione smiled.

"Now it my turn to ask you a question." Said Malfoy.

"Okay.."

"Would you like to talk again some time?... with me?" he looked nervous.

Hermione looked at him then his eyes. She smiled and said. "Yes."

Malfoy smiled.

"Now its my turn again to ask you a question."

"Okay." Malfoy replied.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it now that when we are alone you look like you care and when we are with other people you just insult me?"

"Well…. That you will have to find out the next time we talk.." Malfoy got up and as he was going to leave.

"Where are we going to meet?." Asked Hermione

"You will see…" he smiled and left.


	2. I like you

Hermione was in shock.. Did she just have a GOOD conversation with Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The enemy?

"I cant believe what just happened." She whispered to herself as she went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Hermione walked in the common room, Ginny was sitting on the couch. "You okay?" asked Ginny.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her to her room.

"Hey! What was that about?!"

"Ginny.. I have something to tell you…"

"Hermione…. What's wrong? Or is there something wrong?"

"Ginny.. you promise me you won't tell anyone the things that I am about to tell you.."

"Wow.. this is a big secret… okay… I promise."

"Gin… something happened with me and Malfoy."

Ginny stood up. "He didn't hex you did he?!" she yelled. "Cause if he did I swear-"

"Ginny.. calm down.. it's nothing like that…."

"Then what is it?" the Weasley girl replied.

"We…..umm.. we bonded.."

"Wait? What?! What do you mean "_bonded?" _

"well.. he heard me crying and he asked me what was wrong-"

"What?!" Ginny chuckled. "Malfoy…ask you what's wrong.. "

Hermione smiled." I know.. then I told him everything that happened with me and Ron… and it felt like he understood. And he was nice"

"Are you serious….Draco Malfoy… Nice? To a Gryffindor?"

"I know.. and we started asking each other these questions.."

"What kind of questions?" she said and smiled.

"Well I asked him why he cared about you know my situation and I asked him why is it that when he is around other people he insults me but when we are alone he doesn't he is nice.."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Then he asked me if we could talk some time again.."

"Really?!" asked Ginny in shock.

Hermione giggled. "Yea…"

"Then what did you say…?"

"I said yes to him."

"Are you serious!.... wow!..."

"Yea…. You know Gin… its like tonight with Malfoy I felt better.. like when I was with him I didn't care about Ron at all.. let alone I didn't even think of him."

"Then maybe you two have something special. Unlike my git of a brother."

Hermione smiled.

"And hey.. … I mean after all out of all the Slytherin boys Malfoy is the most cutest one there….. well then the second is Blaise.. but.."

Ginny had this little crush on Blaise Zabini.

"Well… best we go to sleep now…. And Ginny.. please don't tell anyone anything about what I told you."

"Yes Hermione.. I promise."

**The next day….Gryffindor Common Room**

"Miss Granger!?" called Professor McGonagall .

"Yes professor?" said Hermione from behind the sofa.

"Miss Granger….. come here please."

Hermione went up to the Professor.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!" said the Professor and clapped her hands.

Hermione was confused."Congratulations for what professor?"

"There was a little incident with the 7th years…. And the Heads…. As you should know are 7th years."

"Uhmm what do the 7th years have to do with me professor and I'm a 6th year?"

"Well Miss Granger.. as you should know.. that if the Heads don't pursue their duty… then they are cut…and the 7th years….well.. the rest aren't deserving for the Heads position…."

"Okay.. but what do they have to do with me?"

"Since Dumbledore doesn't want any 7th years for Heads anymore the next year I believe is 6th…" the Professor smiled.

"Wait.. so that means…" Hermione started. " Professor Dumbledore chose me as Head Girl?"

"Exactly Miss Granger.."

Hermione was so happy.

"You shall pack your bags today and tomorrow you will move into the Heads Room."

"Thank you Professor.. uhmm.. Professor? If I am Head Girl.. who is Head Boy. And what house is he in"

"I can only tell you what house he is in…. okay…"

Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore chose a boy from Slytherin."

Hermione's face turned from happy to disgusted.

"Okay professor.. thank you.."

Hermione walked to her room… as she was going up the stairs she saw Ginny. "Ginny!" she called. "Follow me to my room."

Both girls went to Hermione's room.

"Congratulations Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Ginny.. the head boy will be a Slytherin…"

"A Slytherin!? Has the world gone mad?"

"I don't know but I hope its Malfoy…"

"Ahh.. Malfoy.. huh?" she smiled at Hermione.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione was blushing. "Help me pack.. I have to get ready for tomorrow."

**The next day….**

Hermione took her trunks and went to meet Professor Dumbledore and the Head Boy at the Heads Room. As she was going up the stairs she saw the Professor and a Slytherin at the door.

"Good Morning Professor." Hermione greeted.

"Good morning Miss Granger.." said the Professor.

The Slytherin boy turned around. "Morning Granger.."

It was Malfoy!... "Morning to you too." Hermione said bitterly.

"Now you two…"said the professor. "We had an incident with the 7th years.. and we don't want you to be like that.."

"Yes Professor" the two said in unison.

"Password.?" Said the portrait of a lion and snake.

"Sir? What's the password?" asked Malfoy.

"The password is _Dramione." _ Replied the Professor.

"Dramione" said Hermione.

The lion and snake nodded and it opened.

The three of them walked inside.

"Wow…" said Hermione and Malfoy..

"Its so beautiful." Said Hermione.

The room was colored in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors.

"Malfoy ..your room is the one with a snake on it… Hermione.. your room is with the lion on it… just make yourselves comfortable…. If you need me I will be in my office.."

The professor left.

"So Granger?..." said Malfoy..

"So?" said Hermione who was sitting on the sofa.

"How is it with you and Weasle bee?"

"I haven't spoken to him ever since…. You-know-what."

Malfoy could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Said Malfoy.

He went to sit on the sofa next to her. "Hermione?... uhmm can I call you Hermione…?"

"Sure.. but can I call you Draco?"

Malfoy smiled. " Sure.."

"Okay then."

" You remember that night.. when we had our talk?.."

"Yea.. near the lake?"

"Yup that one.. Well you know that question you asked me? "

"Which question?"

"The one with the ' why is it that when I'm around other people I insult you but when we were alone that night I was so nice to you?"

"Oh.. that one? Yea I remember."

"And I told you to find out next time we talk?"

"yea?"

"Well here's my answer… The reason why I act like that is because of what people might think of us….. I insult everyone..and if I don't insult you they will think I am a wuss."

Hermione nodded.

"But honestly.. I never wanted to insult you… I never even wanted to hurt you."

Hermione was speechless.

"What I'm really trying to say is…" Malfoy took a deep breath. "Hermione.. I like you."

Hermione was shocked…. She took Malfoy's hand. "Malfoy.."

"Just call me Draco." He said and smiled.

" okay.. Draco…I have a confession to make too… I like you too."


	3. Ginny and Blaise

"Really?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." And smiled.

Malfoy went on and hugged Hermione…..Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Hello?" Malfoy let go of Hermione and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Malfoy!" said the person. Malfoy couldn't see his face because it was so dark.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked.

"It's me..Blaise."

"Oh.." Malfoy laughed. "Hey.. come on in…"

"So Malfoy? Who is the Head Girl?" asked Blaise as they walked over to the fireplace.

"Hi Blaise." Said Hermione.

"Oh.. Hi Hermione..You're Head Girl?"

Hermione nodded.

Blaise looked at Malfoy..

"Does that answer your question Blaise?" Malfoy said with a smile.

Blaise glared at Malfoy.

"So… its amazing you two didn't kill each other yet." Said Blaise.

Malfoy went over to Hermione and held her waist. Blaise looked at the two confused.

"What's going on? Did you tell her mate?" Blaise asked.

"What does it look like…?" said Malfoy.

"You did tell her..?"

"exactly." Malfoy replied and looked at Hermione. "The best thing I ever did." He smiled at Hermione.

There was another knock on the door..

"I'll go get it this time Draco." Said Hermione.

"Okay.."

Hermione went to the door and opened it..It was Ginny!

"Hey Gin.. come on in…"

"Thanks.." said Ginny.

Hermione whispered to Ginny. "Do I have a surprise for you."

"Huh? What is it?"

The two reached the couch where Draco and Blaise were sitting. Ginny saw Blaise.

"Ohh I am out of here."

Just as Ginny was about to leave Blaise saw her.

"Ginny! Hey…How's it going?"

"Uhhmm… Hi Blaise." Ginny replied.

Hermione went to Draco and Draco held her waist again.

"Is there something I should know Mione?" said Ginny as she looked at the two lovebirds cuddling on the couch.

"Oh.. Ginny I told him.."

"Told him what?"

"That I liked him.."

"Ohh.. that one….. well I am happy for you two."

"Ginny… can I ask you something?" said Blaise.

"uhm.. uhh… sure."

Ginny and Blaise went over to the corner of the couch and talked. On the other side were Hermione and Draco.

"Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Yes love?"

"Who does Blaise like?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione.

"Why?"

" I just want to find out…. And NO I don't like him…… I like you.."

Malfoy giggled. "Fine…. Since its you.."

Hermione smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone I told you."

"You can trust me Draco."

"Okay… well he told me that he likes Ginny.."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!" she whispered.

Malfoy nodded. "Yea."

"Because Ginny told me that she likes Blaise."

"Really?"

"yea…" said Hermione and nodded.

"We have got to set them up together." Said Malfoy.

Hermione thought for a minute.

"How about you tell Blaise to ask Ginny out? Or something?"

"Hmm.. yea.. I could do that… I mean.. Blaise is over Millicent and I guess he needs someone.."

"Yea.. and Ginny needs someone to get her mind off of Harry…… I mean ever since they broke up Ginny has had a hard time finding a guy…."

"Okay.. I will tell Blaise to ask Ginny out tomorrow."

"Alright.."

"So…. Who is Potter going out with now?" Malfoy asked.

"Cho…"

"ahh.. okay…"

Ginny and Blaise went up to Hermione and Draco

"Hermione.. I have to go now…." Said Ginny.

"Same here mate…. See you tomorrow."

"BYE…" the two said simultaneously.

"Bye Ginny.."

"Bye Blaise."

The two left and Draco and Hermione were alone.

"I think we should go to bed now Draco."

"Yea I think you're right." Malfoy said looking at the big wall clock.

The two got up and walked to their own rooms.

"Good night Draco." Said Hermione as she laid herself to sleep.

"Good night Mione". Said Malfoy as he laid himself to sleep.

**The next Day…..**

"Blaise! Hey Blaise!" called Mafoy.."Wait up..! I have something to tell you."

Blaise turned around and saw Malfoy. "Oopps.. sorry mate… what is it you wanna tell me?"

"You swear not to say anything to anyone.."

"I swear mate." Blaise giggled.

"Hermione told me last night that Ginny likes you."

"Are you serious?!.."

"Yes… and she said that you should ask Ginny out today.."

Blaise looked nervous. "Should I?? I mean….. she doesn't look interested in me.."

"Blaise! Hermione said she like you….. Don't be a toad and just ask the girl out!"

Blaise looked at Malfoy and nodded. "Okay.. I will do it………. At lunch…."

Malfoy stared at Blaise… "You better.."

**Lunch…..**

"Malfoy.. I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can. Just wait for her to leave and just wing it.."

"What if she says no."

"She won't she- there! She's leaving! Go and get her!"

Malfoy pushed Blaise. "Go and get her mate.."

Blaise ran after Ginny. "Ginny! Wait up!" he called.

Ginny turned around. "Huh? Oh Blaise…"

"Ginny…"

"Yea Blaise..?"

"Can I ask you something.."

"Uhmm sure.. what is it.."

"well.. uhm.. I…. uhh…."

"Blaise… are you okay?"

"Yea.. sorry.. just so nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

Blaise took a deep breath. "Ginny, will you go out with me?"

Ginny was shocked.

Blaise took her hand and said. "Will you?"

"Uhmm…"

She was speechless. Ginny smiled.

"Yes. I would love to."

Blaise was stunned.. "Really?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes… yes I will go out with you."

Blaise was so happy he carried Ginny and swung her around.

Ginny laughed. "Blaise.. let me down… people are starting to come out."

Blaise let her down. "Sorry.."

"But wait.. isn't this against the rules.. a Gryffindor can't date a Slytherin…"

"Well they don't have to know."Blaise said mischievously .

Ginny looked at Blaise.

"Oh alright.." she replied and smiled.

"Meet me at the lake tonight.. make sure no one is with you.. unless its Malfoy or Hermione…. "

"Okay.."

"See you there…" said Blaise.

"I'll be there."

Ginny had a free period and decided to go to the Heads Room to talk to Hermione.

"Hi Hermione.."

"Hi Ginny.. what is it?"

"Hermione… Blaise asked me out……"

"He did! Oh I am so happy for you.."

"Yea… but I am just nervous about it.."

"What do you mean…?"

"I just… I don't know what to expect from a Slytherin.."

"You don't have to-"

"It okay Ginny.." interrupted Malfoy. "Blaise is a good guy. He would never hurt you.. he practically loves you.."

"You sure.."

"We are both sure." Said Hermione.

Ginny hugged them both and left. A 30 minutes later Blaise came in.

"Malfoy… can I ask you something.."

"Its about your date with Ginny isn't it." Said Hermione.

"How do you know I have a date with Ginny tonight?."

"Ginny came in here and told us about your date tonight."Malfoy responded.

"Ohh… well I don't know what to do or say.. I'm scared that I might make a fool of myself."

"You wont make a fool of yourself…" said Hermione.

"You will be great." Added Malfoy.

"How do you two know?"

"Because…." Said Hermione. "Because you are-"

"You are my Blaise Zabini.." said Malfoy who cutted in.

"Yea.. you are Blaise Zabini."

"Well if you two say so.. then okay…. Wish me luck on the date.."

**Hey everyone… if you have any ideas that I can put in this story just review… I hope you all like this chapter..**

**Your truly,**

**MariaAshley.**


End file.
